Tears of Souls
by Slowerthanzero
Summary: A young schoolgirl dies and her 'life' is thrown upside down, she struggles to return to what she once knew as 'normal' again. Now she and a mysterious man with forgotten memories must deal with the turmoil and chaos of her new existence. That, and an even bigger threat looming just over the horizon will force them and those around them to fight for their lives and the world.


**Alrighty, so for a little bit of a disclaimer of sorts here. This story is the written version of a role play between myself and my boyfriend that I have decided to turn into a story format and share with everyone.**

 **This is a story mainly revolving around original characters. Canon characters do, however, still play a fair role and make plenty of appearances.**

 **AU-ish as this story takes place an unspecified amount of time after the Aizen threat, but does not canonically connect to these events.**

 **I am aware there is, and will be some inconsistencies between this fan fic and the canon show. I apologize for this, and ask that it can please be taken with a grain of salt. I am going back to try to fix what I can, but a lot cannot be changed without destroying the entire story altogether.**

 **So please, I do hope you all enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

"Look's like we've got another one. That's the third this week alone," A male voice says followed by a deep resonating roar from below him. The blonde soul reaper looks down at the sight of a large, storm grey, snake-like Hollow clawing its way across the streets below on its white scaled belly. Its horned head appeared to be fairly solid as it uses it to "burrow" through the top of the pavement as it now slithered in more of a snake like fashion, allowing its arms to dangle along its sides.

The beast lunges forward, howling and snapping it's large, fanged, jaws at both pluses and live humans alike. The two snakes protruding from either side of its mask hiss angrily. Luckily, the creature did not seem to notice the soul reaper looming above just yet as the man draws his Zanpakuto and holds it out in front of himself.

"You've never been good at counting have you? Or did you forget about the other two from last night?" A female voice reciprocates.

The male chuckles, "Do those even count? They were tiny and we quickly dispatched them."

"Yes they count; they were still Hollows and could have easily done a lot of damage. Now how about we actually focus here? The others were just normal Menos; this one appears to be an Adjuchas; so we'd better be careful." The red-headed female replies as she joins her partner at his side, holding her Zanpakuto ready to battle.

"An Adjuchas, huh? Then what would it be doing here? I thought they normally stay in Hueco Mundo? However, if it is that powerful, shouldn't we inform the boss? Hollows of this level are said to be able to match the strength of a captain. If that's true, then we're no match for this thing."

"Don't be stupid," The red-haired woman snaps. "The academy just tells us that to scare us and to keep the weaklings from getting themselves into trouble. We should be careful, but we're more than competent enough to beat this thing," She finishes arrogantly. She makes several intricate strokes with her right hand in the air, drawing out symbols in a glowing red light. She quickly thrusts her right hand straight out in front of her, grasping her wrist tightly with her left.

"Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini, Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat! Bakudo number 9! Geki!" She shouts as the glowing aura surrounds first herself, then the Hollow. The monster's movement is forcefully halted just as its jaws were mere inches from closing in on a screaming young boy who looked to be no more than twelve or thirteen.

The boy seemed petrified in place until he suddenly comes to the realization that the creature had not eaten him and he turns tail quickly and runs, stumbling over himself as he flees for his life from the giant monstrous snake.

The male soul reaper smirks. "Heh, guess you were right, this will be a piece of cake after all," He says as he descends down towards the now paralyzed beast.

"O Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hado number 31! Shakkaho!" He commands as a large ball of light red energy forms in his left hand then gushes forward in a flood of red flames.

The Hollow's left eye moves behind the three rectangular slats in it's mask as it follows the movement of the attack. With a sudden twist, the beast frees itself from the female reaper's binding spell and opens its jaws wide and bites down on the male reaper's attack, causing the energy to dispel in a furious array, though leaving itself unharmed.

" _You thought you could win, soul reaper? Fighting me was your worst mistake,"_ The echoing hiss of an oddly feminine voice resounds. Before the blonde even had the chance to reciprocate, the Hollow's jaws open up again and a blast of red energy violently erupts forth, engulfing him. His female partner instantly flash-steps in and slices the Cero attack with a downward cut from her sword mitigating some of the energy's impact.

A disturbingly reverberating crack fills the air and the woman's attention becomes instantly glued to her partner who's expression was wide with shock as he stares at his Zanpakuto.

"Oh shit," He mutters as fracture lines riddle the weapon all the way along the blade and down the hilt. The lines begin to glow then the weapon shatters explosively as its owner quickly shields his eyes from the blast.

"Dammit! Run! Get out of here now!" The woman commands as she intercepts a strike from the Hollow's clawed hand that had been aimed for her friend. Terrified and defenseless, her partner finds the opportunity to flee as the red-head holds off the monster as long as she can while her friend escapes. When she confirms he had managed to get away safely, she flash-steps away from the beast just as it lunges to bite at her and she accompanies her partner in their retreat to the Soul Society.

With another deep, dull, roar the beast lumbers forward, its eyes darting, watching everything with extreme caution. Its attention is drawn to a streetlight, then a nearby hat shop then finally rests on something the creature finds particular interest in; the schoolyard. The sight of students talking, laughing, blissfully enjoying their lives quickly drives the Hollow's mood to extreme anger and in an instant it plows through the fence, its curved horns stressing and then tearing through the chain link fence as if it were nothing but a wall of paper clips.

The students in the area turn and scream as the fence comes down threatening to crush them. Luckily, for the few nearby, they manage to escape though one of the girls is left with a large gash in her leg and is wincing in pain while gripping the wound. The Hollow sniffs the air, focusing on the smell of the girl's blood that is now pooling on the ground beside her.

The beast roars and lunges towards her with jaws open wide when suddenly it stops, the girl completely oblivious to the close encounter looming over her head. The Hollow grunts and its eye moves, following a motion in the distance. What caught the beast's attention was a young boy, about fourteen to sixteen years of age, brown hair, tall and thin.

The creature snarls again and it ignores the bleeding girl as it crawls slowly towards the unsuspecting new victim, now solely focused on him despite the other humans nearby. Its giant clawed hands each crash to the ground as it pulls itself closer and closer and for a moment its mouth even seems to form a wicked grin as it closes in. Opening it jaws wide it screeches and lashes out with one clawed hand.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" A gruff male voice, almost mockingly, sounds from behind. The Hollow stops its attack mid-strike and turns slowly to see the source of the voice. A tall man wearing clogs, a dark green coat hemmed with white diamonds, and a striped green and white hat that was pulled down to shade his eyes stood only a short distance away.

"My my.. You sure seem to have made quite a mess here, haven't you? I don't suppose I could convince you to pick up after yourself, eh?" The man says, tilting his head up, now revealing his eyes. The beast snarls at the man then turns back with the intent to finish what it had started only to see that the boy had already left and is nowhere to be seen.

 _"You'll pay for letting hi-" CRACK!_ The creature roars furiously as a large object suddenly collides against the side of its head, interrupting it mid speech. It thrashes its tail angrily and looks to see a young red-headed boy with a large metal club winding up for another strike. The Hollow hisses and charges forward, dodging the attack and coiling its massive body, towering over the boy, as it prepares for another strike.

 _"You look like you will make a tasty snack,"_ The snake-like Hollow hisses as its head plunges toward the boy, its eyes glimmer with its assumed victory.

"Oh yeah? Chomp on this then!" The young boy shouts back and quickly shoves his club between the monster's jaws as it clamps down, effectively blocking its bite attack. A blur zips in behind the Hollow, driving a kick downward into its skull.

 _"Why you little…"_ The monster hisses, whipping its tail around to retaliate against the girl. When its tail misses it whips it back around, striking the black-haired girl across the cheek, sending her flying back a short distance. The girl's expression suddenly notably changes, becoming more focused, more intense.

"You are a bad Hollow… You need to be eliminated…" The girl says calmly in an almost automated tone as she draws back her arm and punches the beast squarely in its face sending it flying backwards into a nearby building. The Hollow pries itself out of the building and roars, taking another quick strike at the girl only to be effortlessly struck back and sent into the ground with a large crash, cracking the surrounding area.

"Now then… Have you had enough?" The man with the hat says to the creature as he slowly and casually approaches the scene and pats the young girl on the shoulder to which she looks up at him. The Hollow began to growl when the man simply puts a hand in the air for it to stop and be quiet.

"Hey, what gives? What are you doing just chatting with a Hollow? I thought we were gonna finish it off?" The young boy complains, suddenly stopping his attack in his confusion. The man only chuckles.

"So… I've got a proposition for ya. You stop your little rampage here and go home… And I won't kill you." The man says, pretending to completely ignore the boy. The Hollow snarls in response.

"So now you're going to just ignore me?" The boy complains, obviously irritated, and lets out an exasperated sigh when the man continues to disregard him.

"Here… I'll even open the portal for you," The man in clogs says as he unsheathes a Zanpakuto from his cane and with a swift motion a portal opens up beside the giant snake. The creature sniffs and regards the portal then the trio carefully. Seeming to be weighing its options it slinks slowly toward the portal, apprehensively watching the two kids in particular.

"Go on now, shoo, shoo! Off with ya," The man says, dismissing the Hollow with both hands.

The boy taps his foot while he impatiently watches the Hollow crawl cautiously towards the portal. "You're too slow, dammit! Get a move on already!" He shouts angrily, walking briskly towards it with his club. Winding up for a big swing, he drives the weapon into the snake's side. It howls in pain as the blow forces it sprawling through the portal.

The man in clogs chuckles. "Well. That takes care of that," He comments lightly, clapping his hands a couple of times and the portal closes.

The girl again looks up to him. "Why did you let it go?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah no shit! It can just come back again anyway. We shoulda just finished it off! What were you thinking?" The red-headed boy spits.

The man chuckles. "Yes, indeed. You're absolutely right about that, Jinta. What was I thinking? Oh well…" He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Uggh.. Sometimes I don't get you at all, Kisuke," Jinta grumbles and Kisuke only chuckles again.

"Do you think the Hollow will come back?" The black haired girl asks.

"Guess we'll just have to see, won't we, Ururu?" Kisuke replies with a half smile. "Now, what do you two say about heading back?"


End file.
